Decorating
by wolfenqueenyuri
Summary: Regina assigns a holiday task to Rumpelstiltskin. It doesn't exactly go as planned. Golden Queen Holiday Fluff. AU. Short and Sweet.


Author's note: Happy Holidays everyone! Have some short but sweet Christmas-themed Golden Queen fluff as a present from yours truly.

* * *

Decorating

It was far too quiet for Regina's liking, especially considering the task she had assigned her husband.

Christmas always proved hectic in the Gold household since she put a strict ban on using magic during the season (mostly to spare the chaos that could be caused).

After a few more minutes of eerie silence, she decided that she needed to check up on him, so: cautiously, she moved from the kitchen towards the living room.

When she arrived, the sight before her made her want to hang her head in shame and laugh hysterically at the same time.

Rumpelstiltskin: the most _feared_ sorcerer in the Enchanted Forest, and the love of her life, had been bested by twinkle lights.

He glared at her as best he could from his position. " _This_. This is why I protest the magic ban."

She continued to try to hold in her laughter, but ultimately failed, because it was impossible not to crack up while looking at one's significant other tangled up entirely with a string of lights.

His glower deepened. "Gin...help would be appreciated."

She doubled over at that point.

A pout formed on the pawnbroker's lips and he attempted to cross his arms over his chest.

Regina finally regained a modicum of composure and straightened, only to look at him and have the giggles start all over again.

"Why do you insist on torturing me every year with the magic binding spell anyway? We'd get things done a lot faster if you actually let us both use it." He grumbled.

"Because I'll never forget the mistletoe incident of 1993," she admitted, finally walking over to access how to free him.

Despite his discomfort, he smirked slightly. "Oh, I don't know, you seemed to like the mistletoe well enough once we were alone."

"When we're _alone_ , dear husband, I mind very little. It's when I'm dealing with drunk, foolish men trying to corner me for a kiss during our yearly Christmas gathering that I have issues with it."

He couldn't exactly argue her point there. "Maybe we can come to a compromise, then. If I can use magic to put up the lights and the topper, I promise not to use it for anything else."

"I suppose that's fair," she murmured, kneeling down so she could begin the process of untangling the lights.

Her touch was remarkably gentle, and though it took a bit of time, eventually he was able to move again and assist her.

"What would I ever do without you?" he whispered once the final strand of lights was removed.

Regina grinned and ruffled his hopelessly tousled hair. "Probably accidentally strangle yourself with these things, which would be a shame."

"Yes. You'd miss me too much," he teased, the sparkle returning to his amber-colored eyes.

"Well…" she pretended to think. "I'd miss the great sex, that's for sure,"

It was a split second before he pounced and initiated a tickle fight that left them both struggling to breathe properly.

Eventually, he got the upper hand and pinned her beneath him.

Her lovely features were flushed from mirth, her red lips parted as she stared up at him with warm, dark brown eyes.

His heart skipped a beat and, unable to resist, he dipped his head and claimed her mouth in a passion-filled kiss.

She happily returned the embrace, her arms draping around his shoulders as she pulled him down further on top of her, their legs entwining as they kissed with growing ardor.

Eventually he tugged away for air. "Oh yes…you'd definitely miss me too much."

She chuckled and pushed him back gently so they could sit up. "You're right, I would. Now…" she waved a hand over his heart and he could feel his magic returning to him. "Let's finish decorating this tree."

He smiled sweetly and nodded.

Regina stood, offered a hand to help her husband up, and then they returned to the task that would, admittedly, be better off completed together.

The End


End file.
